conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Estrovia
A small republic located in central Europe by Hungary and Romania. The Estrovian land is mainly croplands and the economic system is based farming. Estrovia was put on the CIA's top watch list of violent attacks. Estrovia es una pequeña república ubicada en Europa Central entre Hungría y Rumania. El territorio son principalmente tierras de cultivo y su economía esta basada en la agricultura. Estrovia se encuentra dentro en las primeras posiciones de la lista de vigilancia de la CIA de Ataques violentos. El útimo rey de Estrovia, Igor Shahdov; se exiló en Nueva York en el año 1957 luego de ser derrocado por una revolucion. Su vida fue llevada al cine en una película dirigida y protagonizada por Carlitos Chaplin (Un rey en Nueva York). War In Estrovia REVOLUCION Y CAMBIO CLIMATICO EN ESTROVIA Estrovia es un pequeño reinado de Europa Central donde siempre hace mucho, muchísimo frío. Estrovia ha sido una monarquía desde hace 1500 años. Ricardo III, actual rey de Estrovia, se refugia habitualmente en soledad en el baño de los sirvientes del Palacio real, único lugar del palacio donde hay calefacción. Se mira en el espejo y dice : "¡Eureka!. He descubierto quien me ha traicionado" Afuera, en la heladas planicies de Estrovia, los campesinos, después de haberse enterado de que había calefacción en el baño de los sirvientes del palacio; organizan una revolución para derrocar a la ancestra monarquía, que los ninguneó durante todos esos años, haciéndolos morir de frío. La reina Lady Macbeth, viuda del anterior rey de Estrovia que fuera asesinado por Ricardo III; busca la manera de vengarse del rey. Pero también se preocupa por la revolución de los campesinos ya que -si cae la monarquía- también caerá ella. Por eso la reina decide invocar una leyenda (Según le comentó Hamlet, su amante); por la cual si una doncella real se suicida sobre la tumba de Lord Stratford-upon-Avon, se desatan las fuerzas del infierno sobre el reino y con el cambio climático, la revolución perderá sentido y la monarquía quedará a salvo. Sin pensarlo demasiado...lleva a Julieta, su única hija; a la tumba de Lord Stratford y le cuenta sus planes, pero ocultándole que próximamente va a tener un hermano. Por otra parte, Hamlet, se ha hecho amigo del Rey y lo visita frecuentemente, para tener la excusa de pasar por la alcoba de Lady Macbeth. En la última visita le comenta al rey sobre la gestación de la revolución de los campesinos. Ricardo lo escucha atentamente, sabiendo ya que fue Hamlet, él mismo; el que reveló el secreto a los campesinos de la calefacción del baño. Hamlet, que era muy friolento; se refugia en el baño calefaccionado; cuando de repente entra el Rey. Se oculta tras el bidet y lo escucha al rey -que en alta voz- planea su muerte por haberlo traicionado al contar el secreto. Por otra parte, Julieta que en principio se resiste a cumplir el mandato de su madre, al enterarse de la llegada del nuevo heredero; finalmente entiende que su sacrificio servirá para asegurar la monarquía en Estrovia de la mano de su futuro hermano. Se dirige a la tumba y se suicida. Lady Macbeth le anuncia a Ricardo que serán padres y que, gracias al sacrificio de Julieta; el vástago será su sucesor. Pero irrumpe Hamlet en la sala y anuncia que Estrovia tiene ahora clima tropical y que los campesinos han comenzado a morir del calor. Las pocas reservas de agua se evaporan y solo queda algo de beber en el palacio. Ricardo le revela a Hamlet que sabe que él fue traidor y que por eso merece la muerte. Hamlet se adelanta toma y clava un puñal en el cuello del Rey, delante de la sorprendida Lady Macbeth. Los amantes quedan solos en la habitación y sin nada que beber, Hamlet enloquece, recoge la sangre del rey en una copa y comienza a beberla con enfermiza afección. Hamlet convida a la Reina -la que se reúsa- y solo cuando Hamlet vació su copa sanguínea; lo acusa de haberle no revelado toda la verdad de la leyenda por la cual su hija se sacrificó, que produjo desastroso el cambio climático del reino. Y recién entonces en ese momento le cuenta otra leyenda que dice que la sangre de todos los reyes de Estrovia está envenenada y que es letal. Atónito, Hamlet escucha, se desploma y muere al instante. La reina sola en el trono, reflexiona sobre su propia muerte...pide en vano una bebida isotónica que compense su desbalance hidroelectrolítico. Como esa bebida todavía no se habían inventado, muere por deshidratación aguda a los pies de su Marido y su amante. Nota: Historia improvisada con cuatro personajes de Shakepeare, representada en Buenos Aires el 12 de Septiembre de 2015 en el Teatro La sede en el ciclo "Shakespeare Inédito". El nombre del Reino y otros datos para la historia fueron sugeridos por uno de los espectadores. Gracias los datos de otros espectadores se completa la versión de la historia. NF Category:Regions